


Creatures

by kiwicupcakes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Violence, First work - Freeform, Gangs, Gun Violence, Loosely based off of The Canticle of Creatures, Multi, sorta Assassins creed/ Shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicupcakes/pseuds/kiwicupcakes
Summary: “Silver,” Maximus mumbled.“Hmm?”Maximus stopped to stare directly into those ice blue eyes. “You should steal the silver,” he said. Calix raised a single, pale eyebrow. “Silver looks better with blood on it.” The answering smile Calix gave him was more of a barring of teeth,  yet all the more terrifyingly beautiful....Hunting demons and The Cursed? Check. Cool powers? Absolutely! Traveling dimensions? Of Course.The price?Your undoubted loyalty.





	Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.  
> This story is loosely based off of a Catholic Canticle (basically a hymn or a chant/song) called 'The Canticle of Creatures'.  
> Here: http://www.custodia.org/default.asp?id=1454  
> It is slightly important to the plot but it will also be mentioned in the story so read it if you want. :)  
> Here is an outline/clarification before you start reading:  
> 1.) Creatures -  
> Most Holy prophets of God. Seek to maintain the balance of good and evil. Will bless a Guided with powers if they pledge to the Sanctuary.  
> 2.) The Guided-  
> Blessed children of The Creatures. Tasked with maintaining the balance of good/evil and thus are highly trained and educated soldiers (basically Shadowhunters)  
> 3.) The Sanctuary of Creatures-  
> Basically, a group (*whispers* cult *whispers*) of fully pledged Guided. Their goal is to rid the world of all those not seen worthy by the Creatures. Overseen by The Mother.  
> Disclaimer: Obviously this work was inspired by others and heavily influenced by other stories. If it seems too good for a fetus like me to come up with, it probably wasn't my original idea. In addition, I in no way seek to insult any religion or beliefs. I also apologize for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> I will probably update every weekend, but that might also change. Happy reading - Cupcakes ;)

First Chapter Coming Soon!


End file.
